Benutzer:Kathrin1a
Kathrin Kunz E-Mail: kathrin2310@sms.at Etwas über meinen Lieblingssänger Name: Johnny Cash Geboren: 26. Februar 1932 Gestorben: 12. September 2003 Musikrichtung: Country 3. Frau: June Carter verheiratet: June Cash Carter gestorben: 15. Mai 2003 die beiden haben einen Sohn: John Carter Cash (geb. 3. März 1970) die beiden haben am 1. März 1968 geheiratet Mutter: Carrie Cash Vater: Roy Cash (Alkoholiker) Bruder: Tommy, Roy and Jack (tödlich verunglückt mit 14) Schwestern: Joanne, Reba and Louisa 1952: Johnny ging nach Deutschland zur Bundeswehr Landsberg (Deutschland) 1952: Johnny begann mit seiner Musik nur mit Gitarre und das alleine Johnny´s erste Band bestand nur aus ihm und 2 Automechanikern Memphis 1955: 1. Kind (Rosanne) er war damals Haustürverkäufer (Haushaltsgeräte) Texaskana (Texas) 1955: 1 Live Auftritt wo er auch seine 3. Frau June Carter kennen lernte! 4.Oktober 1965: entlassung vom Gefängnis wegen versuchten Drogenschmuggels 29. Dezember 1965: Drogenaffäre Hasskampagne mit seiner "Negerfrau" gegenüber von der Zeitschrift "Thunderbolt" Seine engsten Freunde Waylon Jennings Jessi Colter Care Perkings Elvis Presley bei jedem seiner Konzerte sagt er mind. einmal "Hello, I´m Johnny Cash" das war mal ein kleiner Ausschnitt von Johnny Cash! Jetzt mal was über Mich Name: Kathrin K. Wohnort: Angern a. d. March Geb.datum: 23. Oktober Geb.ort: Mistelbach Sternzeichen: Waage Geschwister: Bruder (Thomas, 11) vergangene Schulen: Volksschule Angern, Hauptschule 2 Gänserndorf jetztige Schule: HAK Gänserndorf! Hobbys: Fußball spielen, Tennis spielen, Tischtennis spielen, Songs schreiben, zeichnen, spazieren gehen mit meinen Schatz, sms´n, telefonieren, mich mit meinen Freund treffen / kuscheln... fettes grins Lieblingsessen: Erbsen, Wild, Pizza, Erdbeeren, TIRAMISU Lieblingsgetränk: Eistee, Cola, Himbeersaft, Orangensaft, Almdudler Lieblingsserie: the Simpsons, Malcolm mittendrin, Lenßen und Partner, Niedrig & Kuhnt, GZSZ usw. Lieblingsfilm: Titanic, Die Kinder von Miseuon Martheu, der Pferdeflüsterer Lieblingslied: Ring of fire, Jackson, Man in Black Lieblingssänger: JOHNNY CASH Lieblingssängerin: June Carter Lieblingsmusik: Country Lieblingstier: Pferde, Meerschweindchen, Adler Lieblingsfarbe: Schwarz, Blau, Rot, Braun Lieblingskleidung: schwarze Hose, schwarzes T-shirt oder schwarzen Pulli Lieblingsautomarke: Mercedes, BMW, Audi, VOLVO, LKW >>> MAN Lieblingsfußballverein: Deutsche Nationalmannschaft Lieblingsfußballspieler: Ballack M. Podolski L. Klose M. Schweinsteiger B. Ronaldo Lieblingsname: Jordan, Lisa-Maria 3 Dinge die ich auf eine Insel mitnehmen würde: meinen Freund, Nahrung und seinen Laptop auf das bin ich stolz: das ich meinen Freund glücklich mache ich lache über: wenn sich wer blöd anstellt da trifft man mich meist: bei meinen Freund in Neunkirchen od. bei ihm in seinen LKW worüber ich das letzte Mal geweint habe: wie von einer Freundin der Vater gestorben ist mein liebstes Reiseziel: Irland, Norwegen, Finnland, Kanada meine liebsten Jahreszeiten: Herbst, Winter postive Eigenschaften: hilfsbereit, nett, lustig, meist zärtlich, trau, ehrlich, pünktlich, negative Eigenschaften: fallt mir nichts ein, aber jeder hat seine Macken eine Fee soll mir folgende 3 Wünsche erfüllen: langes Leben, viel Geld, für meinen Freund mich und unser zukünftiges Kind Gesundheit dieses Talent hätt ich gern: so gut singen können wie June Carter größtes Unglück wäre: wenn ich meinen Freund verlieren würde! da entspanne ich mich am besten: wenn ich mich mit meinen Freund kuscheln kann diese 4 Eiskugeln: Tiramisu, Karamel, Red Bull, grüner Apfel mein schönster Tag: wie ich mich das erste mal so richtig mit meinen Freund traf wo wir auch alleine waren! würde ich einen Seitensprung verzeihn? Nein, niemals! ganz besonderer Mensch für mich: mein Freund! ICH LIEBE DICH Lieblingswort: Jordan oder Johnny Lieblingsfach: Deutsch, IOM, Chemie Wunschberuf: Krankenschwester oder OP-Schwester oder LKW-fahrerin größter Wunsch: mit meinen jetztigen Freund eine Familie zu gründen, Gesundheit und ein langes, erfühltes Leben. Lebensmotto: Lebe deinen Tag, als wäre es dein Letzer. Mein Freund Name: Jordan K. Wohnort: Peisching/Neunkirchen Geb.datum: 3. Juni Geb.ort: Neunkirchen Sternzeichen: Zwilling Geschwister: 2 Halbschwestern Hobbies: Zeichnen, spazieren gehen, mit seinen Schatzi (ich), reiten, schi fahren, eislaufen Lieblingsessen: Lachs, Zander, Markrele (geräuchert) Lieblingsgetränk: Cola, Sprite, Fanta, Red Bull Lieblingsserie: Bonanza, die Leute von der Shilo Ranch Lieblingsfilm: Rambo Lieblingssänger: JOHNNY CASH Lieblingssängerin: Shania Twain Lieblingsmusik: Country Lieblingstier: Pferd Lieblingsfarbe: Blau ua. Lieblingskleidung: Jeans Lieblingsautomarke: Volvo, MAN Lieblings Fußballverein: gibts keinen Lieblings Fußballspieler: Peter Stöger (Rapid) Stolz auf: auf seine Arbeit peinliches Erlebnis: weis keines lacht über: gibt viele Sachen über die er lachen kann... dort trifft man mich ihn meist: Countryfest 3 Dinge die er auf eine Insel mitnehmen würde: Seine Freundin (Kathrin also ich), Polster und Decke worüber er das letzte Mal geweint hat: wie er seinen Vater verloren hat sein liebstes Reiseziel: Rocky Mountains (Kanada) seine liebste Jahreszeit: Sommer positive Eigenschaften: ehrlich, treu, pünktlich negative Eigenschaften: weis er keine... eine Fee soll ihm folgende 3 Wünsche erfüllen: das seine Freundin (ich) für immer bei ihm ist, glücklich bleiben, keine Kriege mehr dieses Talent hätte er gerne: Gitarre spielen wie Johnny Cash das größte Unglück wäre: seine Freundin (mich) zu verlieren so entspannt er sich: mit Indianermusik diese 4 Eiskugeln: Stratiatella, Karamel, Amarrena und Vanille Lieblingsnamen: Karl, Kathrin schönster Tag in seinen bisherigen Leben: 2. September wo er seine Freundin also mich kennen gelernt hat würde er einen Seitensprung verzeihn: nein ganz besonderst wichtiger Mensch in seinem Leben: seine Freundin (ich),vorher seine Mutter Lieblingswort/wörter: cool größter Wunsch: ein eigener Truck Lebensmotto: geh deinen Weg Job: Betonmischfahrer (LKW) (Betrieb: PEHOFER! Transportbeton, Baumaschinen, Hebebühnen, Schalungen nähere Infos auf www.pehofer.at!!!) ICH LIEBE IHN ÜBER ALLES Mein erster Urlaub auf Mallorca Meine Familie (Mutter, Vater und mein kleiner Bruder) und ich, waren im Jahre 2000 in Mallorca auf Urlaub! Wir waren in einem Hotel in Palma de Mallorca wo wir eine Woche verbrachten! 10 Bekannte von uns waren auch mit und darunter meine damalige beste Freundin und ihre kleine Schwester! Wir gingen jeden Tag am Strand. Dort sammelten wir Muscheln usw. Das Meer war immer super, wir hatten immer viel Sonne, aber an 2 Tagen hat es zu Mittag geregnet, das machte uns aber allen nichts aus, da wir uns untereinander immer super beschäftigeten, aber zum Glück regnete es immer nur wenige Minuten lang. Mein kleiner Bruder hat sich damals am Hauptplatz eine Muschel in die Nase gesteckt, das war total witzig, da er die nicht mehr raus bekamm! Also guter Tipp: Steckt euch keine Muschel in die Nase! Aber wir haben sie dann doch noch hinaus bekommen! Mein zweiter Urlaub in der Türkei Im Jahre 2004 waren Bekannte, meine Familie und ich in der Türkei. Wir waren meistens immer am Pool der zur der Hotelanlage dazugehört! Der Strand war total blöd, denn es waren sehr rutschige Steine und sehr hohe Wellen. 2 Bekannte von uns und ich gingen trotzdem mit unserer Luftmatraze ans Meer. Es war sehr lustig denn durch die hohen Wellen, vielen wir immer von der Luftmatratze. Wir haben uns da im Meer totgelacht! An einem Tag fuhren wir sogar mit einem Jeap, es war total heiß aber voll super! Es machte voll viel Spaß! Das Essen war auch meist gut und das Wetter war immer perfekt!Als wir mal Fisch zum essen bekommen haben, hab ich eine Gräte verschluckt, das war nicht so angenehm, aber egal! Das war ein super Urlaub!!!